The Anniversary Screw-Up
by minibird1
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange gifts for their anniversary of becoming superheroes. The duo's day takes a turn, however, when Ladybug's gift to Chat gives a bit too much away. I guess the top-secret project Marinette was working on shouldn't have been kept from Tikki. (A/N: there is some minor cursing)


**A/N: this has probably already been done before, but this is all I've got right now.**

"Happy anniversary, Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, handing him a small, wrapped bundle.

The present was bound with silly cat wrapping paper, and was slightly crumpled due to the trip Ladybug took to the top of the tower. It had a nice, green ribbon which tied it together.

"M'lady, you shouldn't have!"

"What do you mean? You gave me a gift, too, just open it already!"

Ladybug beamed as she watched Chat tear into the package, mindful of his claws. He picked out a folded, soft piece of material. It was a wonderfully handcrafted stylish scarf, which was green in color and had a black and green fringe that lined each end.

Chat was in awe. It must've shown on his face, something which Ladybug noticed, but she wouldn't know the real reason for his gawking. This scarf looked… familiar.

"Do you like it, Chat?"

He swallowed. "I love it!" And he really did. He momentarily put away the nagging thought of the familiarity of this scarf and instead mentally gushed about his gift. He loved the colors, how they match his superhero form, that it seemed perfectly soft and cozy, and that he couldn't wait to wear it to late-night patrols.

Ladybug smiled, clearly content. "That's good. I wasn't sure what your favorite color was, so I used the colors of your suit to make it."

"You made this? That's amazing!"

She blushed at his praises, though it was hardly visible with the red mask on, unless you had 20/20 cat vision. He smiled even more.

"I can't wait to wear it on patrol. I will be the coolest stray in the neighborhood."

Ladybug's happy demeanor quickly changed as she let out a small groan.

-:-

Chat flung his self through the open window of his room, landing just as his detransformation took place. He threw a piece of camembert cheese into the air while he walked straight to his closet.

"Hey, kid, where are you going?"

"I'm getting my blue scarf."

"Why?"

"Because," he began, turning to show the kwami his present, "now I have two."

Plagg's jaw dropped. "Wait, wait, wait… uhh… you don't want to do that…?"

Plagg's caution and unsureness only made Adrien more curious. Did his father lie to him? Then where could he have gotten this scarf?

"Adrien, maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean, okay, the scarves look similar, but hey, all scarves do is wrap around your neck, they all look the same, except for maybe the color… maybe. And hey, uhmmm… it looks like I'm out of camembert, Adrien!" Plagg said, desperately. His kittens weren't usually the ones to find out first.

Adrien wasn't having any of it. He knew exactly where his blue scarf was (it was his favorite, after all), and compared them both. That was when he saw it.

A little spot near the end of the blue scarf, embroidered in a matching blue thread, was Marinette's signature. _Oh, gosh. Okay_.

It took so much effort for Adrien not to explode right now. Mostly for obvious reasons, like his father, which he found that he shouldn't be too surprised about, unfortunately. But the idea that Marinette was Ladybug? Well, wow. He wouldn't be surprised if it was her.

He thought of their similarities, and grew more and more convinced by the second. Besides their looks, they were both witty, leaders, and infinitely kind.

Plagg flew over to him, panicking. "Oh, no, kid… Tikki's going to strangle me!"

"I thought kwamis couldn't die?"

"That's why I said strangle!"

-:-

"I'm so happy, Tikki! I guess all that extra work on the scarf really paid off!"

Tikki's eyes widened, and instead of a congratulation or an agreement, a look of sheer fright crossed her face. "Wait, what? You made a scarf?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Next time you make a super-secret project, you need to tell me! Oh no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is really, really, bad!" Tikki zipped around the room in chaos.

Before she could give Marinette any sort of explanation, there was a knock at her trapdoor, which could only mean one thing.

"Hey, Princess, are you in there? I need to talk to you."

Marinette turned to Tikki, her eyes icier than ever. "Okay, what's happening, _now_." She whispered.

-:-

"He might know your identity!" Tikki yelped. She hid when another knock sounded above her.

"Princess?"

"Uh, coming!"

Marinette slowly climbed up her bed and to the trapdoor, trying to calm her heart rate. She opened it only to find an anxious-looking Chat Noir, holding something behind his back.

"Thanks for the birthday gift, _M'lady_."

Marinette's brain broke. "I, uh, what?"

Chat scrambled to reveal what he had been holding. It was a blue scarf. _Adrien's_ blue scarf. The one she had made for his birthday. But Chat had it. Which meant that either Chat somehow got it from Adrien, or that they were the same person. Based on her current situation, only one of the options seemed possible. _Shit,_ she thought.

"Shit," she said.

A moment of silence passed between them before Chat burst out laughing.

She stomped her foot.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. Marinette felt her face transition from its usual color into a pink then to a red.

"I've never heard you curse, Bugaboo."

She rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about that nickname?"

He followed in Marinette's footsteps, his cheeks taking on a pinkish hue. "Is it weird, now? I can stop, I mean, if you want."

"No, wait! I guess I- got used to it?" If it was any more possible for these two dorkasauruses to grow redder, then it happened. They now both resembled tomatoes.

-:-

At school the next day, they walked in, hand in hand. Some sort of incomprehensible screeching echoed through the hall, but nobody knew if it came from Alya, Chloe, or Lila.

Meanwhile, in Adrien's bag, Tikki was strangling Plagg. (A/N: haha jk)

"Plagg, what did I tell you about that nickname?"

**A/N: so I will try to make as many stories as possible because I have a break right now. I still have homework tho, but I will do my best. Also, I realized how many spelling mistakes I made on the last story only after I published it... sorry! Anyways, have a good rest of the day! :D**


End file.
